A Kit's Adventure
Prologue It was the darkest of nights and a bird could be heard chirping somewhere. Moonstar paced around the star-filled clearing, unsettled by the fact that there was a problem. She heard a noise and turned to look only to see Oakleaf, the past medicine cat of RiverClan. She said, "Where are the others?" Moonstar sighed and then said, "Your leader Wavestar should be here soon. I don't know about Fogstar or Moorstar though." Oakleaf said, "I saw Heatherlight of WindClan coming, and I also saw Shadowleaf of ShadowClan coming ,but I don't know about Marshfall, your medicine cat." Just then a heavy grunt sounded, then a she-cat said, "Let us all through you, big lump of fur," she joked. All the leaders and medicine cats came into the clearing and Fogstar asked Moonstar, "Is it time to choose already?" She nodded and said, "I have already chosen my cat. How about you three?" They nodded then they stared into the pool. Fogstar then said, "This will be the cat representing ShadowClan". A black-footed kit appeared. Shadowleaf mewed "Very good choice, but I see something else in this kit's future." Wavestar padded up and said, "This is my choice for RiverClan." A golden tabby tom appeared. Oakleaf said, "This kit has a lot to prove, but he will be one of the four." Moorstar said, "I pick this cat to represent WindClan." A wiry she-cat appeared. Heatherlight just looked on. Moonstar said, "I choose this cat." A black kitten with one white paw (me) appeared. They nodded. Moonstar then said, "I wish Wavestar for our cats have a connection." Wavestar nodded and they disappeared. Chapter 1 "Birdkit, get up already!" she felt Rushkit's heavy weight and looked up to see her gray pelted friend. She pushed her off and hissed "Get off of me you big lump." Rushkit then went to wake her brother Goldkit. She stared at her two brothers, Treekit and Icekit, and she sighed when she saw them arguing once again about who would get a pick from the fresh kill pile, typical, mouse-brained toms Icekit yelled "I will pick because I'm bigger then you!" Birdkit then saw only a tussle of fur and she thought'' My life is boring. I want to be an apprentice!'' Then she saw her father Brambleclaw break her brothers apart. She mewed to Goldkit and Rushkit "I'm going to the pile if you guys need me!" Goldkit piped up and said "Don't worry about us!" She nodded slowly then padded out of the nursery. She saw Lionblaze and shuddered and thought, I hope he's not my mentor. She saw Icekit playing with Sorreltails tail and she snorted. Sure they have fun! But I feel like I'm carrying the whole clans fate on my shoulders. '' Suddenly she felt wet like she jumped in a river near Riverclan. She shook herself. Treekit asked "What are you doing?" Birdkit looked at him wondering what to say, so she mewed "I'm going to explore!" Treekit looked on and mewed with sarcasm "Have fun with that!" He walked away and Birdkit wondered where to go. "I know the nursery too well. How about the leaders den?" she thought. She then started to creep toward the den. She sniffed inside to check that Firestar was not there. When she did not smell his scent she went in. There was sand on the ground that would make a good place to sleep, and lichen hung off the walls. But as she was turning she saw a blind cat that was Jayfeather, the grumpy medicine cat. She squeaked and said "I'm in so much trouble!" Jayfeather just mewed grumpily "This is the leaders den not a kits play den." Birdkit hung her head low as she was shown to the nursery. Her mother, Squirrelflight, did not look happy. She growled "What were you doing?" Just then Brambleclaw came up and mewed with amusement "Watch your temper, Squirrelflight, you were like that." She murmured "That's no excuse." but she looked at Birdkit and picked her up to put her in the Nursery. Birdkit dreamed of water and jumping in that night. She exclaimed "What the?!" She looked around through this strange cats eyes. ''Freaky, ''she thought "Crookedkit, come on you are going to hurt yourself like you did with your jaw!" the kit growled then the dream ended. She woke and saw quiet Rockkit. He snorted and walked away. Birdkit snuck up behind him and pounced, but he jumped and landed on her belly. She gasped and bit his tail but he ran and said "Nothing happend!" Birdkit mewed in amusement and thought ''Ok, I guess I can have fun too. Birdkit smiled and looked at Goldkit who was sneaking toward her with a sneak attack look on his face. She laughed. Chapter 2 Birdkit woke up to feel her brother on her. She meowed for him to get off. "Sorry." he grunted, scooching over to give her more room. She looked around and murmured "I'm going to explore the territories." She slowly walked away from the camp pausing to see if Firestar was awake. When she saw he was not she went toward Windclan. She saw the wind swept Moor and sighed, then ran. She then ran into a ball of brown fur. When they got up they studied each other carefully. The kit in front of her was a wiry brown she cat and looked as if she was just bitten on the tail. When Birdkit was about to say something the kit mewed "Hi, I'm Windkit, named after the first leader Windstar. What's your name?" Birdkit murmured nervously "Birdkit, I'm from Thunderclan" Windkit smiled and asked with mischief "Are you exploring?" Birdkit nodded and she asked "Do you want to come with me?" Windkit mewed "I was exploring anyways so, I might as well!" They walked toward Riverclan territory when she had a sharp pain in her side like a claw sliced downward on her side. Windkit asked "You ok?" Birdkit nodded, then she heard a kit screech. She ran and saw a kit being bullied by another kit. The brown tabby was slicing the light tabby with his claws and saying "Hey, Crooked''jaw,'' what are you going to do?" the kit laughed. Birdkit wondered, Why is he called Crookedkit? She gasped as he stepped into the light. He said "Nothing, Wavekit." Wavekit snarled "Waterkit doesn't like you she just feels sorry for you." Wavekit walked away, tail swishing and tail bristling Crookedkit mewed flatly "I know you two are there." Birdkit came out and so did Windkit. Birdkit asked "Are you ok?' Crookedkit nodded and Birdkit thought He and Windkit are the only cats who have remarked that I look like Scourge. Crookedkit looked at her and said "Who are you?" Birdkit went into introductions, introducing Windkit and herself. Crookedkit asked "Do you want to see Shadowclan territory?". They both nodded then he mewed "Follow me." And they all headed toward Shadowclans territory for a great adventure. Chapter 3 As Birdkit followed Crookedkit and Windkit she started hearing.....voices. Crookedkit was worriedly looking at her, but Birdkit started to walk again. But she kept hearing The power of four will defeat the new blood and the phoenix will rise again... She whispered "What?". Windkit was looking at the landscape. It was still night and somewhere after moonhigh. Birdkit shuddered as a cool breeze came from Shadowclan's territory and remembered what Mousefur had told her The cold winds sweep over every Shadowclan cats heart. She looked at the landscape, they were now in Shadowclan territory. Then she thought she saw something white like snow. That is where she heard a voice, Dark does not always eqaute to light, just as light does not eqaute to good. And from the darkness and the Bird will rebirth the phoenix... Birdkit asked "Do you hear that?" Crookedkit asled "Darkkit? Darkkit?" A pure white tom with jet black paws came out. "Crookedkit who....is this?" Birdkit asked. Darkkit was studying her carefully and mewed, also carefully "Hello, I'm Darkkit." Birdkit nodded and said, "I'm Birdkit." She thought, If he's the darkness, and I'm the Bird will we have a kit named Flarekit? No, not possible! I can't love a cat from another clan, especially Shadowclan. '' She quickly snapped back and said "This is Windkit." she then continued "I'm from-" Darkkit held up his tail and mewed "Thunderclan, I heard. We were all announced at the gathering" Birdkit saw the sun rise, which scared her. She said to the other 3 "We need to go home!" They all nodded and seperated to their own territories. Darkkit guided her to Thunderclan territory and said "Goodbye, Birdkit." Birdkit nodded and ran to the camp She snuck into the nursery to see her brother sleeping. She nestled in beside him and thought ''When I get older I will be stronger. Maybe then the clans will respect me! She woke up to see two cats, as she looked at them with wonder, Firestar mewed to the two cats. "Welcome, Heartshine and Kestralflight. What do wish to tell us?" Heartshine mewed, "I saw a dog go into your territory." Firestar nodded to the she cat "Thank you Heartshine, we will set up patrols immediatly, and thank you Kestralflight for the cat mint." Heartshine and Kestralflight nodded then left. Then Birdkit asked Brambleclaw "Who were they?" He mewed "Kestralflight is the Windclan medicine cat, Heartshine is a Windclan warrior with three kits, from what I heard you might meet them someday." Chapter 4 As morning turned to sun high Birdkit padded out to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse. She slowly walked toward Cherrypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and mewed "Hi Cherrypaw!" She looked down at her and mewed with curiousity "Hello Birdkit. What's the matter? You always seem to be in deep thought," she smiled "Is there anything you want to ask me?" Birdkit mewed quickly "Um nope!" she creeped away from Cherrypaw. After all Cherrypaw always knew more then she should which really creeped Birdkit out. She sat beside Rushkit and ate her mouse. Rushkit was picking at her mouse warily and Birdkit asked "What are you doing?" Rushkit looked at her and mewed with fear "Spikepaw says that if you eat mouse you will get Greencough." Birdkit snorted and said "Don't believe him, his mentor Ashwhisker probably told him that." Rushkit only nodded and looked at Ashwhisker who was gulping down a vole in quick bites. Birdkit looked at Goldkit who was making lines in the sand and murmuring to himself. Whenever he stopped and looked around he would draw another line. Birdkit pondered and thought, What is he doing? But came up with no answer. She mewed to Rushkit "I wonder if we are able to have friends from other clans." Rushkit shrugged "Maybe ask Firestar, he will be able to tell you." Birdkit shook her head "I don't want to bug him, he seems busy." Rushkit murmured "Ok then, do what you think is right." Birdkit felt as if the water was calling her and she thought, "Why?" She thought she heard the river in her mind whimper and disappear. That can't be good. I hope that's not Crookedkit calling for help. she thought. She padded toward the nursery and she somehow felt the need to take some catmint to Riverclan, though the impluse feeling kind of surprised her. She went toward the medicine cat den instead of the nursery, she smelled for catmint and jumped when a voice sounded behind her. "Need help?" She turned to see Cherrypaw holding catmint. Then she dropped it at Birdkit's paws and whispered "Go take them to Riverclan." Birdkit nodded then grabbed the catmint and ran out to the forest. At first she could not decide whether to go through between Windclan or Shadowclan territory. She finally picked Windclan and headed toward there. She smelled a scent, an apprentice by the smell of it. When she looked up, a beige she-cat was standing over her and asked "Who are you?" Birdkit mewed "I'm Birdkit, but who are you?" The apprentice asked "I'm Moorpaw, a Windclan apprentice. And what are you doing so far away from Thunderclan?" She looked at Moorpaw bravely and mewed "A friend is in trouble, he needs my help" Moorpaw asked "In Riverclan? Then I'll come with you." Birdkit nodded and ran toward Riverclan. Chapter 5 As Moorpaw and Birdkit ran toward Riverclan Birdkit got a sudden feeling of dread and thought, Don't worry Riverclan. Catmint is coming! Birdkit froze as she smelled a warrior of Riverclan. Moorpaw smelled the air and said "Let's wait." A tom came out and looked at the apprentice and kit. "Hello. Who are you and what are you doing with that catmint?" Birdkit asked "Are you Sunfoot?" the tom nodded and said "Moorpaw, you can leave, the kit is safer with me" Moorpaw nodded and ran toward Windclan. Sunfoot said "Follow me, the kits are the worst ones." Birdkit nodded and followed. As she and Sunfoot came into the Riverclan camp she got a whiff of sickness. Sunfoot looked around and saw Reedwhisker and mewed, "This kit is like a miracle from Starclan themselves," Reedwhisker looked at Birdkit and smiled. "Follow me to Mothwing and Willowshine. They will be glad you brought catmint." She followed Reedwhisker and saw kits on the floor barely breathing. She picked out Wavekit and Crookedkit but she did not reconize the other kit with her bluish gray fur and watery blue eyes. Crookedkit saw Birdkit and sighed with relief. Then she heard a voice. You came. I knew you would. She nodded at Crookedkit and gave Willowshine the catmint, who was trying to get Wavekit to eat it. When Crookedkit felt a bit better, he asked, "How did you know we needed catmint?" Birdkit shrugged and mewed, "I don't know. I had a dream." Crookedkit did not look surprised but mewed, "Well, you're a lifesaver to Riverclan, if the warriors will forget what you did for them I never will." Birdkit mewed "I did not want any cats to die." She looked at Wavekit and said "Why does Wavekit hate you?" Crookedkit replied, "Because he likes Waterkit and Waterkit likes me. I don't know why though." Birdkit looked at him and mewed, "What's not to like about you? You are nice and friendly and a better warrior then Wavekit will ever be." She looked towards the night sky. "See you soon I guess." she padded out of Riverclan territory and headed for Thunderclan. She looked at the fresh kill pile. It had been a few days since she had been to Riverclan and she had been feeling hungry a lot Probably because I'm getting bigger. She realized she would be hunting for the clan soon, very soon. She could not wait for the day she would become the true apprentice she was meant to be, to prove she deserved a place in the clan. All the cats would look up to her and someday respect her. She thought, I will be known as Birdstar, leader of Thunderclan! She looked at Icekit and went to sleep. Chapter 6 After four moons Birdkit woke up to see Icecloud waking up. The white she cat had moved in after she started getting fat. She and Lionblaze were expecting kits, and Birdkit hoped she would not be there to see it. Let Cherrypaw do it or Jayfeather!' '''She streched and padded out of the den. She looked up at the dawn and she thought excitedly ''I'm going to be a apprentice soon! I can't wait! She wondered if Windkit, Darkit, Crookedkit and Waterkit are going to become apprentices. She suddenly felt nervous and murmured to Rushkit "We are going to be apprentices." Rushkit nodded, excited. "I wonder who our mentors will be?" Birdkit mewed with fear "I don't want a fierce mentor!" Rushkit looked at Birdkit and asked "Who do you want to be your mentor?" Birdkit pondered about this and thought that maybe Dovewing would be a good mentor and mewed "Dovewing." Rushkit nodded and mewed "I hope Graystripe's my mentor." Birdkit then exclaimed, "But he's your father!" Rushkit mewed "I know. that's why I'm not getting my hopes up. You might get Dovewing as a mentor, But there is something about her that's different." Birdkit sighed and left toward Brambleclaw. She poked her father's side and said "When am I going to be an apprentice?" Brambleclaw said, "Soon Birdkit, soon." He looked at the sun which was at it's highest, which meant it was sunhigh. Brambleclaw looked back down and said "Well Birdkit, it's coming really fast so be ready." Birdkit was licking the base of her tail when Firestar's call came from the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" She and the others padded out and sat in the middle of the clearing. Firestar called "These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices," he looked down at all the kits. "You have reached the age of six moons. Birdkit, Goldkit, Rushkit, Treekit, and Icekit, from this moment on you will be now known as Birdpaw, Goldpaw, Rushpaw, Treepaw, and Icepaw," When Firestar announced the mentors she got Dovewing! Rushpaw got Graystripe. Birdpaw was happy for him. Goldpaw got Whitewing, Treepaw got Brambleclaw and Icepaw got Birchfall. She thought, ''Here I go! I am now a true apprentice. ''She looked at her friends. Their lives would change over time, but for now this was their moment. Their fate. Their destiny. And who knows what Starclan has in store for them! Epilouge Birdpaw ran from the darkness and danger. She just saw the death of her friends, and even saw the death of the leaders. She screamed when she tripped over Crookedpaw who was completely still. She heard voices critizing her, calling her for help, and then she fell onto a cat very much alive but full of stars. The cat looked down at her and said "Birdpaw you are chosen as one of the four, you hold the fate of the four in you paws." Birdpaw gasped and woke up Rushpaw was poking her "You ok?" Birdpaw nodded and said "I feel weird." Rushpaw said "See the medicine cat." That was when in her head she heard what sounded a lot like Crookedpaw. ''Birdpaw help! ''She then fainted in front of everyone. She woke up to see a much older look of Crookedpaw. He looked at Birdpaw and said, "The Bird and the river will share a tie that can never be broken, not like love, but like Brother and Sister." He bowed and said "Birdpaw, find the friend within and face your destiny." A gust of wind blew and he disappeared. Then she woke up. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions